bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murasame Reichwür
| birthday = March 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 183cm | weight = 81kg | eyes = Azure | hair = Brown | blood type = O | affiliation = Self | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Recruiter/Leader | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Anivide | marital status = Unknown | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = Combating }} Murasame Reichwür (村雨ライクバー, Murasame Raikubā) sometimes romanized as Murasame Raikver is a supporting character in Bleach and even serves as the archatagonist. Appearance Murasame has light brown hair that is kept tied back, but the tail of his hair falls on either shoulder or is kept hanging off his back. He has azure colored eyes and on his wrists and ankles are marks of the same color as his eyes. He wears a navy high collared robe and cream colored pants underneath. His robe is held together a a black sash that has a pretzel knot in the back wear his sword is carried at. His skin tone is quite fair and he wears glasses. He wears a fraction of his famed armament called Goldra on his arms and legs. Personality Murasame is a compassionate man who is passionate in what he does. He is very carrying for his subordinates and comrades to where he risks himself on the front lines often to reduce the likely hood of unnecessary casualties in wars and important battles. Murasame is good-nature, honest, but is capable of being deceptive in battle and information. History Murasame stated his origins seem to come from Denmark and Japan. He calls himself a revolutionary that seeks world balance. In order to do such, he is at constant travel and is recruiting strong and reliable people to aid as such. This may explain why he is involving himself with to recruit him and other around him such as , and . Equipment Ragnarǫk: Murasame uses a sword to combat many shinigami and other blade-wielding foes. He is proficient with this weapon and the weapon's durability to other spiritually enriched forces is outstanding. The sword is naturally enriched with powers itself. Goldra: Armaments worn by Murasame that he use in battle. Goldra's usefulness is left unrevealed. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Murasame's skill in swordsmanship is greatly commended from his adversaries who has faced him in this aspect of combat alone. Having killed multiple enemies in rapid succession with beyond human capabilities, Murasame has gained the eyes of even to the extent of fighting against them and hold his own. Practicing against intensified his power even more in this field alone. *'Denouement Inferno' (終局インフェルノ, Kanketsu Enjō/''Boundless Flame of the End''): a technique where Murasame surges an intense flames on the blade of Ragnarǫk and uses the intensity of the flames to enhance his sword fighting. The design purpose is to reduce whatever it cuts to nothingness. Spiritual Awareness: Murasame can both see and pick up on spiritual activities that occurs over a huge radius around him. He isn't bothered by seeing dead souls wonder the streets and is often found holding conversation with the ones that talks to him. Immense Strength: Far exceeding the realm of humans, Murasame enjoys applying his powerful might against others in a fight, especially if it is a contest of strength. Murasame uses this to augment his fighting power. : While boasting an unbelievable spiritual pressure for a human, Murasame keeps it at manageable levels so it does not have an effect on the environment around his everyday life. When enticed, it can rapture spontaneously to high levels needed for battle. He uses the majority of this power for enhancing his physical prowess or to apply pressure in the fight against the opponent. Murasame can also be very stalwart because of this. Murasame's reiatsu color is dark green, this is also reflected in how his eye color will turn the same tint. Reishi Manipulation: Murasame has the ability to manipulate reishi to form a "floor" under his feet to stand midair. But it should be noted that even though it isn't limited to just creating a floor under his feet, his domain in this field is very minor. Immense Durability: This is Murasame's most frightening aspect. For a human capabilities, he is able to not only survive, but continue on fighting after taking a straight assault from the most fiercest fighters. And in other senses, he has used his body to shield many souls from Hollow attacks and even his fists to deflect Cero from Vasto Lorde. *'Kōsō' (鋼層, Steel Layer): Murasame has trained his body and muscles to retain a specific layer of hardness over his body like an iron skin akin to the Arrancar's Hierro. While withstanding physical attacks to unimaginable degrees, he can take direct energy blasts with only minor damage to his body. The duration can be enhanced by channeling his spiritual power into this technique. Enhanced Speed: Murasame moves very swiftly at slight ease to evade the precision of even of impressive skills. Murasame has stated he cannot continue his speed for long periods of time as it can diminish his stamina reserves. *'Keisō' (軽層, Light Layer): Murasame relaxes his body and muscles to a state of etherealness, making him more aware, reactive, and agile. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Murasame fights using a fictional style of Karate. He utilizes swift and hard blows that are further increased by his spiritual powers being infused. He trains his body nearly everyday as he prepares for if his sword would not be enough to win the fight. There is still some lawlessness in his style as he has no qualms with using rocks and nearby objects as support tools in his martial arts. Spellcaster: Murasame utilizes a method that is comparable to shinigami's , but is very different from such. *'Alchemy': This is the more used form of spells that Murasame can pull off. Redrum Murasame can enhances both Ragnarǫk and himself to where a physical transformation occurs. This is shown by him gaining a demonic-based armor around his body similar to the armor of an arrancar's release form. *'Overpowering Spiritual Power': When in this form, Murasame spiritual power becomes so heavy that it changes his reiatsu from scarlet to a black-tone similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's. This reiatsu flows from his wrists, ankles, and neck to around his body at such ferocity that the ground beneath him gives away if he stands too long on it. *'Enhanced Durability': Redrum, being a clad-based power increases the durability of Murasame as it shields him from power techniques with little to no visible wounds. *'Enhanced Ragnarǫk': Ragnarǫk's form resembles a tsurugi with a deep red blade and a ivory hilt that fans outward like a cross. Trivia *Murasame's Redrum is a product of another power he has called Prominence.